


You’re Trying

by FlamboyantScientist



Series: The Jack and Daniel Series [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Daniel needs a nap, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, kinda? I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamboyantScientist/pseuds/FlamboyantScientist
Summary: If Jack could go back in time and tell himself that he would be living with his male lover, who tended to overwork himself, and that he would spend his Saturdays sleeping in, going shopping, and making lunch from scratch, he would have laughed and shot himself in the foot.ORDaniel overworks himself and needs a nap.





	You’re Trying

Jack sighed happily when he stepped back into his home, two hands full of shopping bags. He dragged them into the kitchen, placing them on the island and dragging a hand down his face tiredly. He had no real reason to be tired. He was on vacation, it was just after lunch time, he had woken up around eleven o’clock. But still, tiredness ebbed at him as he unpacked the groceries and shoved the plastic bags in the recycling. 

He stepped out of the kitchen, and wandered into the front room where he planned on badgering his boyfriend to eat. 

Daniel had woken up hours before Jack, claimed every spare surface in the living and had set to work deciphering a message SG-12 had found off-world. He had rejected Jack’s offer of breakfast and lunch, and had refused to go grocery shopping with him in favour of completing his work. 

Jack walked around the back of the sofa, making sure he was heard so he didn’t scare the linguist, and stopped. 

To be completely honest, Jack wasn’t too shocked that Daniel had fallen asleep on the sofa. His glasses had slid down his nose, and a book lay open on his chest. The coffee table was strewn with pages and documents and books, and they spilled onto the surrounding floor. 

Jack rolled his eyes, and stepped over the paperwork to get closer to the sleeping archaeologist. He carefully took his glasses off, folded them, and placed them on the arm of the sofa before leaning over and pressing a chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. 

Daniel grumbled in his sleep and shifted a little. 

Jack took the book from his chest, dog eared it, and placed it on the coffee table before disappearing back into the kitchen. 

If Jack could go back in time and tell himself that he would be living with his male lover, who tended to overwork himself, and that he would spend his Saturdays sleeping in, going shopping, and making lunch from scratch, he would have laughed and shot himself in the foot. Nether the less, he found himself standing in his kitchen, willingly making sandwiches, and not surviving on just beer and junk food.

Once he’d finished with the sandwiches, he headed back into the living room with them and carefully placed the plates on Daniel’s research. Yeah, he’d probably get an earful for that later. 

Resting a hand on Daniel’s knee and crouching in front of him, Jack shook him gently. 

“Daniel, wake up.” He murmured, watching the linguist frown and turn his head away, “Danny, c’mon, I made lunch.” 

Daniel stirred, blinking a few times before his eyes finally landed on Jack, “‘s the time?” 

“13:40.” Jack answered, handing over the linguist’s glasses with a smile, “Hungry?”

“No.” 

Jack’s smile faded fast, and he narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend, “What’s up with you? You haven’t eaten all day, you haven’t left the house...” 

“I’m fine, just busy.” Daniel shrugged, resting his glasses on the top of his head rather than wearing them, “Just... I need to finish this. How long was I asleep for?”

“An hour, maybe?” Jack guessed, standing up, “And the translation can wait. Lunch first. Then maybe another nap.”

“Jack, I’m not-“

“Daniel. Please?” 

Daniel sighed, then rubbed his eyes, “Fine. Lunch. Then I’m finishing the translation.”

Jack picked up the plates from the table and headed to the back door, nudging it open with his foot. He heard Daniel push himself to his feet behind him, and follow him out the door and onto the decking. They say opposite each other, eating quietly. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Jack asked, studying Daniel’s tired face and slow movements. 

“Yeah, of course.” The archeologist replied, picking at the bread in his hand, “I’m fine.”

“Yeah, somehow, I don’t believe that for a moment. What’s up?” Jack raised an eyebrow, watching Daniel shrug. 

“I’m just frustrated. I can’t figure it out and I’m annoyed, that’s all.” He answered, shrugging again. 

“Then leave it. Come back to it after a few days with a fresh mindset.” 

“I can’t.” The archeologist sighed, putting his barely touched sandwich down and resting his head in his hands, “SG-12 need it done, and I can’t do it. But if I leave it, that’s admitting defeat and I’m not prepared to do that. I’m a linguist, if I can’t figure this out, then what’s the point?” 

Jack paused, putting his lunch down as he thought over Daniel’s words. Then he reached over the table and took his hand, “Danny, the point is; you’re trying. You’re trying to decipher it, and if you can’t, that’s okay.”

“I speak twenty-three different languages...” Daniel mumbled, more to himself than Jack. 

“Maybe it’s not the completed passage, have you considered that?” Jack suggested, running his thumb over Daniel’s knuckles. 

“I considered it. I suppose that could be the case.” Daniel hummed, “Maybe. I’m not... I’m not sure.”

Jack rolled his eyes when Daniel frowned, muttering to himself about the possibilities. He pushed the plate back towards him, “Eat. Then think. You’re going to fry your brain.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Daniel.”

Daniel picked up his sandwich once more and started eating again, “You’re not my dad, Jack.”

“No, I’m not.” Jack agreed, “But you mean the world to me, and I’m worried about you.” 

“Don’t be.” The linguist shook his head, “‘m fine.” 

Jack didn’t answer, instead withdrawing his hand and going back to his lunch. They ate in silence, Daniel actually managing to finish despite his exhausted state and ‘I’m not hungry’ attitude. Once they were done, Jack leaned over and took his hand again. 

“Will you leave it for a bit?” He asked, “Come to bed?”

“It’s two o’clock in the afternoon.” Daniel raised an eyebrow. 

“You’re tired. I’m tired. We're on vacation.” Jack pointed out, “Just for an hour, at least?” 

Daniel sighed, “An hour. Then will you leave me alone so I can get some work done?”

“If I must.” Jack surrendered, “I’m not setting an alarm though.”

The linguist rolled his eyes, “Whatever you say.” 

Jack stood, stacking their plates and extending a hand to Daniel. The younger took the offer and pulled himself to his feet. He threaded their fingers together and let Jack pull him through the house, into the kitchen to deposit the plates and then upstairs to their bedroom. They both laid on top of the covers, not bothering to change out of their clothes. Daniel had his head tucked under Jack’s chin, arms wrapped around the other’s waist. Jack hummed, the vibrations moving through Daniel’s body. 

“Danny?” He asked the silence, nuzzling his nose into the linguist’s hair. 

“Yeah?” Daniel mumbled back. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Positive.” Daniel answered firmly. 

“I love you.” 

“Mhm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
